


The Unfamiliar Child

by CastielWinchester96



Series: Origins [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Harrow Cares About His People, Harrow First Meets Callum, Harrow is a Good King, Hurt Amaya (The Dragon Prince), Hurt Callum (The Dragon Prince), Hurt Sarai (The Dragon Prince), Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Pre-Season/Series 01, Young Callum (The Dragon Prince)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester96/pseuds/CastielWinchester96
Summary: Harrow responds to a disturbance in the lower town and finds a boy.





	The Unfamiliar Child

It was uncommon for a King to walk amongst the commoners of the town surrounding his castle, but Harrow saw no pride in a ruler who was unconnected to his people. He talked to them, asked questions about their lives, and any problems they were experiencing. He would do this often to maintain a close bond with those in his charge, and he always felt evermore fulfilled with each trip.

It was during one of these visits that he came across a disturbance in the lower town. The guards were swarmed around something by the far gate, the chickens crying out nearby.

“Sire...” One of the guards addressed him before bowing.

“What is going on?”

“A peasant, Sire. They were apprehended trying to steal a chicken. The locals don’t place their face meaning he probably entered the citadel illegally.”

“Let me see.” He ordered.

The guard nodded, moving to the side to reveal a young boy being held harshly by two other guards.

Harrow’s eyes widened.

“Unhand him at once!”

“But, Sire, the boy is a criminal.”

“The boy, as you just described, is a child. There is no need for a use of force. You may go, leave me to talk to him.”

“Very well, Sire.”

The guards walked off.

Harrow turned to the crowd of locals gathered around gawping.

“Go about your business.”

The quickly hurried to do so.

He slowly approached the boy, and knelt down in front of him.

The boy’s clothes were almost rags as Harrow caught sight of bruises revealed by too short sleeves. He was shaking violently in pure terror, eyes refusing to rise to meet his own.

“The chicken, state your purpose for acquiring such an object.”

“For food.” The boy replied, voice small.

“So you’re a thief?” Harrow asked. “How old are you, son?”

“I’m not your son.”

“And who’s son are you?”

The boy remained silent.

“What is your purpose in my kingdom?” Harrow tried.

The boy seemed to want to answer, but was clearly fearful of speaking up.

“I simply wish to know more, I have no desire to harm a child such as yourself. It is in your best interest to cooperate with me.” He reassured.

“To... to be safe.”

The boy sniffled, wiping his nose with his sleeve. He looked pale, sweat dripping from his forehead.

“Are you sick?”

“Can’t be sick. Can’t afford to be sick.”

Harrow furrowed an eyebrow at the strange response.

“Please, child, let me help you. What led you to commit such an act?”

“My family, they’re the ones who are sick. I need the food to help keep their strength up.”

“And you resorted to stealing?”

“Would you not do the same to save the life of your own kin?”

Harrow sighed. “Show me to your family, I shall call for the court physician for aid.”

The boy looked reluctant.

“If your symptoms are but a reflection of your kin then there is no time to waste. You must show me to them immediately.”

The boy nodded, stumbling to his feet with a worrying lack of balance before leading him down the backstreets to the cattle shed.

There at the rear, curled up amongst the hay, were two women.

The first was blonde, her hair blending in with the hay beneath her as it fell down to her back. The second was brunette, her lips moving as she mumbled incoherently at varying volumes.

The boy looked up at him with pleading eyes.

“I don’t know what to do.” His lip trembled.

“It’s okay, child, I will help your family. No harm will come to them under my watch.” Harrow removed his cloak and wrapped it around the boy.

The child looked confused by the act.

“You need the warmth so keep yourself wrapped up, okay?”

He nodded.

“Good boy.”

The court physician entered the shed along with his son, Gren.

“You called for me, Sire?”

“Yes, this family need help and I need you to do all you can to remedy their ills.”

The physician nodded.

“Very well.”

Gren noticed the boy and knelt down in front of him.

“I haven’t seen you around these parts before. What’s your name there, squirt?” He smiled.

“C-Callum.”

Gren held out a hand.

“My name is Gren. That’s my father, Odiah, he’s going to look after your family.”

“Gren...” Odiah called. “I’m going to need you over here.”

Gren walked over.

“The brown-haired one, I fear she’s deaf. Her hands move in speech that I can no longer comprehend. Would you mind translating for your old man?”

He smiled. “Of course, father.”

Gren knelt in front of the woman.

‘Name me G-R-E-N. Name you what?’

Her inhale was wheezy before shaking hands moved slowly against her stomach.

‘A-M-A-Y-A’

‘Beautiful name’

The woman, who he now knew to be Amaya, smiled.

“They need warmth, Sire. Another day out in the elements and I fear they...” Odiah paused, not wishing to complete his sentence in front of the boy.

‘Nephew where? Okay? Hurt? Sick?’ Amaya’s hands panicked.

‘Sick yes. Hurt no.’ He moved to the side allowing the woman a direct view to the boy.

“Then they shall be my guests until they are back on their feet.” Harrow stated.

“Is that wise, Sire?” Odiah questioned.

Harrow turned to the boy who was looking hopefully at up him.

“They came from afar. We must show them the ways of our kingdom, and the good nature of our custom.”

“Very well, Sire.”

* * *

Back at the castle, he had put the boy to bed under the advice from Odiah that the child was more than likely feeling some symptoms purely from the exhaustion of stress and caretaking duties. The boy had not fought him for doing so, instead falling asleep mere seconds after his head hit the plush pillow.

The women, however, where a different story. Both were currently deeply unconscious, the illness holding on tight to their already depleted bodies.

“You can help them, can’t you, Odiah?” Harrow had asked, tone that of true concern.

“I believe so, Sire. Just like the boy, these two desperately need sleep, and the unconsciousness will at least bring them that.” He took a seat on a chair beside his ingredients table. “I have given each of them a draught to ward away the virus, so they should begin to recover soon, my Lord.”

“I am glad to hear it.”

Gren was perched on a stool beside the bed of the brunette.

“Your son seems to have taken a shine to the deaf one.”

“That’s his protective side coming out.” Odiah sighed. “I feel he sees his sister in the girl.”

Harrow lowered his head at the mention.

“The two were inseparable when she was alive. He was her protector, and her translator. When she passed, he lost a part of himself he never got back.” Odiah looked down at his hands. “The shame of having forgotten the language cuts me deep.”

“It’s not your fault, Odiah, your trials have been harsh these past few years. For you to even open your eyes again was a miracle for which we have the gods to thank. There is not a person in this kingdom who does not forgive your loss of that particular language.”

Harrow looked to the other woman.

“Keep my updated with any developments, I will be in my chamber.”

* * *

Walking down the corridor of the castle en-route to retiring for the night, he heard the sound of light crying.

Pausing, he quietly pushed open the door.

“Callum? Are you okay?”

The young boy was silent as Harrow heard sharp, fearful inhales.

“I mean you no harm. You are staying in the castle with me until the two women you have been caring for are well again.” He reassured. “I’m guessing that one of them is your mother?”

The boy nodded.

“And my aunt.”

“Well, they’re in good hands. There’s no one I trust more than Odiah when it comes to treating the sick.”

The boy wiped his sleeve across his eyes.

“You need to sleep, child... You are exhausted.” Harrow approached the bed, slowly, lifting up the covers and adjusting them over the child to keep him warm. “Would you like a story?”

The boy looked confused before a small smile came to his face as he nodded.

“Okay.” Harrow perched on the edge of the bed. “Once upon a time...”

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many more stories planned for this series so stay tuned :)


End file.
